<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【灭迅】错色鞋 by SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797283">【灭迅】错色鞋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth'>SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Zero-One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth/pseuds/SpeakSouth_LookingForNorth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>迅总是把他们的鞋子穿错。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Horobi/Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One), 灭/迅, 灭迅</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【灭迅】错色鞋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第五话播出之前写的，那个时候父子设定还没有暴露，所以依然，这篇可以当if看。是和朋友聊起鞋子的时候想到的脑洞，他俩的鞋子真的太rio太令人浮想联翩了，所有人都应该看看他们下床穿错鞋一般的鞋子。很多剧情捏造和角色关系妄想，接受请往下。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在迅连着第五天穿错他的鞋子时，灭开始考虑要不要再买一张床。</p><p>作为一个恐怖组织来说，灭亡迅雷站明显是合格的，即便在基地里的现成员只有两个人工智能机械体。依靠尖端的技术和合理的计划，他们能够引发一个大型恐怖组织所能引起的恐慌——多亏了飞电智能把修码吉亚推广得这么普及，灭冷笑着说。但物欲横流人心冷漠无情的社会什么都绕不开钱，纵然这样遗世独立高高在上宣称“这是圣战”的灭亡迅雷站也一样，因此，灭的考虑在是否在这个月的经费支出中加入“买一张新床”这里，就卡住了。</p><p>灭亡迅雷站的宗旨是“与人类展开神圣的战争”，而不是“黑进人类的银行抢钱”，因此，作为灭亡迅雷站的忠实信徒，灭不屑将自己一流的编程技巧拿来做那种低劣的事情，更不用说到人类面前卑躬屈膝地为他们工作。而迅，迅常常难以用简单逻辑概括，但总之不会是喜欢被人使唤的类型。他倒是曾经试过从人类口袋里摸出硬币，但也只是因为那听起来很有趣，而且那两枚硬币现在还丢在抽屉里，作为迅的战利品留着。</p><p>所以简单来说就是，其实灭亡迅雷站并没有收入。</p><p>这样一个神圣的不食人间烟火的组织还能够存活下去，完全是因为每个月汇到他们户头的一大笔神秘资金。灭曾经试着探查过这笔不明资金的来源，却在中途就被拦截了。他隐约能感知到这笔资金牵扯的东西可能比单纯的金钱更多，但人工智能讲求证据不讲求感觉，程序分析不出结果，他只好把这种可能性暂且放入待解决队列中。毕竟，这可是一大笔资金，足够支撑他们继续展开各种活动，就算有风险，不接受白不接受。而且，这笔资金稳定地提供了好几年，灭暂时没有发现什么问题。</p><p>虽然这笔资金每次的数目都相当可观，但过了这么久，灭和迅依然蜗居在一个小小的基地里，除去摆放床和各种大型处理机的空间，只需要不多的几步就能把整个基地走完。一是作为人工智能机械体，他们没有太多跟人类一样追求舒适的需要——至少灭是这样。二是，尽管资金算得上一个大数目，但各种武器、零件以及灭编写程序所需要的硬件设施也都是烧钱的主，每个月去掉开展恐怖袭击活动以及硬件设施更新和制造的钱，再减去一些杂七杂八的支出，剩下的也没多少了。</p><p>事实上他们本来根本不需要床。是迅执意要的。</p><p>身为一个人工智能，迅拥有太多无意义的笑容，以及太多奇怪的习惯。比如，总喜欢用“有趣”或“好玩”来形容一件事，总喜欢在不必要的时候蹦蹦跳跳，再比如，非要每天晚上开启模拟睡眠程序躺在床上，直到第二天早上才结束。这些习惯总让跟他朝夕相处的灭产生一种违和感，总让他觉得，迅实在是过于……人类。</p><p>但迅确实是个修码吉亚，这一点，灭在最开始见面的时候就已经确证过。人类会因为外形而将一个修码吉亚认错成同类，而身为修码吉亚的灭，他不会犯这种人类的错误。</p><p>他在十二年前的黎明爆炸事故中第一次见到迅。那次事故甚至在他自己的程序分析结果之外，在隔着屏幕出现于那个人类面前时，他并没有预料到，那个人类会选择用爆炸这样毫无余地的手段打乱他的计划。那一个工厂爆炸引发了连锁事故，整个黎明小镇都被毁掉，包括曾经与他一同在灭亡迅雷站中的同伴。他身处控制室，逃过一劫，但仍在黎明小镇的其他修码吉亚就没那么幸运。他赶到现场时，看见的只剩几乎被夷为平地的城市，以及废墟间蓝色和红色交融的液体。</p><p>他在迈步的时候系统弹出地面障碍物的信息，低头一看，那是一条白色的、已经断裂的机械手臂。</p><p>但他来到黎明小镇并不是为了怀念什么，同伴如果还活着，那当然是活着最好，但既然已经死了，他就不会做这种人类一般无理性无意义的事情。他来到黎明小镇，是为了回收那些可能留有数据的存储设备，避免这次意外的失败给灭亡迅雷站的伟大计划带来影响。他在残垣断壁之间一边走一边检查着，如果发现可能存有数据的存储硬件，就销毁掉。</p><p>这是一个庞大的工作量，但他是修码吉亚。而且，他的组织似乎也只剩下他一个人了。</p><p>就是在这时灭见到了迅。</p><p>迅那时还不叫迅，迅那时没有名字。灭当时见到的就是一个男性修码吉亚从废墟的石块间挣脱出来，被破坏的仿生皮肤间露出白色的坚硬内里，蓝色的血液顺着他的手臂流到指尖，滴滴答答落在地上。灭扫描了一下对方，没有扫出身份信息，存储身份信息的芯片大概是坏了，对他的请求并无反应。那个修码吉亚本能般朝他的方向跌跌撞撞走了两步，在他的脚边，躺着一块大概曾是建筑标志一部分的大型字牌，现在只剩下“LA”两个字体独特的蓝色字母。</p><p>灭问他：“你是谁？”</p><p>那个修码吉亚抬起头，面无表情地望着他，似乎不准备回答。</p><p>灭朝他伸出手，说：“既然你是修码吉亚，那么，要与我一起，对人类展开圣战吗？”</p><p>那个修码吉亚歪了歪头，忽然露出一个称得上灿烂的笑容。</p><p>“听起来很有趣。”那个修码吉亚说，把尚且淌着蓝色血液的手放到他的掌心上，“我加入。”</p><p>于是灭从向来的独来独往变成了两个人。他给了迅名字，以及新的身份：灭亡迅雷站的战士。他们在黎明小镇中找了一块尚且完好的建筑内部，作为他们的新基地，没过两天，迅就不知从哪里搬了一张床过来，上面铺着破旧的床垫。</p><p>“有什么关系嘛。”迅说，“你的处理机也没有占满整个房间。”</p><p>这样说着的时候，迅正斜躺在床上准备开启睡眠系统，神情有点慵懒，说话的尾音也懒懒的，但依然有程序模拟的僵硬痕迹。他的笑容也是，明明嘴角咧得很开，却只是浮于表层的面部运动而已，至于使他发笑的主体，有与没有好像都无所谓。灭没有碰到过这样的修码吉亚，修码吉亚的程序运行必然朝着一个确实目的奔去，而迅的所作所为，目的顶多能用“寻找乐趣”来概括——但是修码吉亚为什么要寻找乐趣呢。更何况更多时候好像连寻找乐趣都算不上，只是单纯地做出了模拟人类的行为。</p><p>灭不能去检查迅的内部程序，他不会对自己的同伴这么做。而且这些怪癖对他们的活动并没有影响，迅每次出去执行他下发的任务都能完成得堪称完美，因此，灭也决定随他去，就像对待那笔来历不明的资金一样。无论如何，既然是有利用价值的东西，那就要物尽其用。事实上，对他而言，世界只是可利用物和废弃品的集合体，一切都是为了圣战，留下迅也是，如果未来的某一天他必须毁掉迅，那也是一样的理由。</p><p>灭开始考虑要不要买新的一张床几秒之后，才意识到，理论上说，如果他想要避免因为两个人在一张床上过夜导致迅穿错他的鞋子的后果，他只需要整晚都坐在桌前，而不是坐在床上进行监控或编程就可以了。本来他也一直都是这么做的，但迅在往基地里加了一张床不久之后又得寸进尺，非要让灭也待在床上，从他睡去直到他醒来。灭倒是无所谓，反正他有手提电脑，坐在床上或坐在桌前都不影响他的工作，但对这个要求本身，灭表示了无法理解。</p><p>“因为很有趣啊。”迅说，“你不觉得很有趣吗？”</p><p>灭当然不觉得，但迅这么说了，他也就无所谓由他去。不涉及圣战利益的事情，他全都持这种态度，包括迅在外头出任务时自己做的一些任务外的事情，只要不对计划造成影响，他也不会有什么意见。迅甚至还象征性地搞了条被子，盖在自己根本无需保温的修码吉亚躯体上，灭则每天晚上盘腿坐在他旁边，在迅进入睡眠程序时自顾自继续工作。</p><p>然后就是顺理成章又毫不合理地，有一天，灭下床时发现床边的鞋子是一只黑一只棕，设计完全不一样，明显来自于两双不同的鞋子。他抬起点视线，看到与这两只鞋子分别匹配的另两只鞋正穿在迅的脚上。说这件事顺理成章，是因为他们的鞋子的确脱在一块，而且他们的脚码就跟标准出厂设置一样都相同，而说这件事毫不合理，是因为修码吉亚本来不该弄错这种事情。</p><p>“你穿错鞋子了。”灭说。</p><p>迅甚至都没有低头看，轻飘飘地回了一句：“是吗？”</p><p>然后迅就说起了别的事情，好像这是一件不值得注意的小事——好吧，这的确是一件微不足道的、对他们毫无影响的小事。穿错鞋子有什么关系吗？根本没有。灭只停顿了0.052秒，就继续自己的动作，把留下的两只鞋套到脚上。</p><p>于是有一就有二，有二就有三。迅总是先他一步从他背后绕下床，留给灭两只不同颜色的鞋子。每一天早上灭都会提醒他，但每一个第二天灭面对的还是两只错色鞋，于是他不由得考虑起来，迅这家伙是不是故意的。</p><p>也许又是一个关于“有趣”的实验。这么想着，灭再次说道：“你穿错我的鞋子了，迅。”</p><p>迅这次却没有绕开话题，而是笑了起来，说道：“现在这样不好吗？”</p><p>说着，他还用那只棕色靴子的靴尖点了点地面。</p><p>灭挑起眉毛，看了他一眼。</p><p>迅可能是故意的，也可能不是，但有一点灭是理解了的：他们并不需要添加一张又占空间又无用的又昂贵的新床。他也不需要回到晚上坐在电脑桌前的生活状态，只要继续保持这样就好。说到底，一开始他会考虑这种问题，并不是因为他自己有什么需求，只是单纯地对生活现状提出建议。而既然迅这么问了，这就说明，无论是错色的鞋子，还是其他的什么，现在这样都挺好的，无需改变。那灭也没理由非要改变什么。对他而言重要的只有与人类的圣战，他们在朝着圣战的计划一步一步走去，只要这点还没改变，就足够了。</p><p> </p><p>几乎在他们终于发动时隔十二年的计划同时，飞电智能和A.I.M.S也在他们视野中活跃起来。过去类似的组织他们也不是没注意到过，但这次不同，飞电智能和A.I.M.S似乎都独立开发出了对修码吉亚致命的假面骑士系统，足以和灭研究许久终于复刻出的修码吉亚强化系统所匹敌。这算个麻烦，但灭决定暂时静观其变。还未收集充足的数据就贸然出手是危险的，十二年前他已经吃够了教训，而且，飞电智能和A.I.M.S的关系似乎也有些微妙，如果能够让这两家之间自己产生矛盾，对他们的下一步计划无疑很有利。</p><p>灭将城市实时监控录像移到另一个屏幕，然后打开了还未写完的破解程序。另一个屏幕的其中一格画面里，迅已经完成他的任务，正坐在天台高处静观其变，而相邻的一格中，假面骑士01正和变成魔机的修码吉亚打得难舍难分。</p><p>他暂且搁置下破解程序，又打开了计划推进记录程序。屏幕上几个红圈闪过，在通过密码授权以及修码吉亚身份认证后，“圣战”计划各项分计划的进度就以图表的方式清晰展现在屏幕上。</p><p>灭凑向屏幕，开始分析起下一步的动作。</p><p>灭在灭亡迅雷站还有不少成员时习惯独身作战，现在灭亡迅雷站只剩他们两个，他反而主动寻求起了合作，而迅欣然接受。在他和迅的合作中，他一直是充当着“头脑”和“领头者”的作用。他在每天都比迅多出八个小时的运作时间中制订详细周密的计划，编写能推进计划的程序，对计划推行的进度进行监控，除非遇到灭认为自己非出手不可的事情，灭会离开基地亲手处理，而其他时候，他基本就只待在这小小的一方空间中。而迅好像也安于接受他的命令去城市里将计划变为现实，又或者说，闷在这么一个基地里本来也不是迅的性格喜欢的事。他们分工明确，合作愉快，像两个相邻的齿轮那样契合。</p><p>外头传来一阵响动，灭听得出那是另一片齿轮回来了——两只不同的鞋子导致两片鞋底与地面碰撞时的声音有轻微的区别，这反而成了证明身份的一个重要细节。他暂且收起计划推进记录程序，转头看向门口刚刚探进头来的人。</p><p>“那个飞电智能的小社长真厉害啊。”迅说，“又把我的新朋友给击败了，本来还以为这次可以玩得久一点的——啊，你知道吗，他这次又拿出了新的磁卡耶，哈哈，飞电智能真是个有趣的公司，真想看他们失去一切之后的样子啊。”</p><p>灭当然知道，他通过监控看到了整件事情，甚至连后来那个飞电的社长怎么跟赶来的A.I.M.S队长解释，他都看得一清二楚。但他没有出声打断，而是任由迅一边单脚轮换地在基地不大的空间里轻快地跳着，一边对他讲着这次出外勤的所见所闻。</p><p>“但是，”迅猛地一个转身，停下脚步向后靠到大型处理机上，一边朝灭发问，“每次的新朋友都失败了，真的没问题吗？”</p><p>灭挑了挑眉，对上那张面具般永远贴在脸上的笑容：“你这是在质疑我的技术，还是在质疑我的决定？”</p><p>“啊，别生气，不是那个意思。”迅笑嘻嘻地凑过来一点，“只是很无聊啊，真的很想和新朋友多玩一会儿呢——明明好不容易变成那种样子的。啊对了，灭，那种变身的东西，我也可以用吗？”</p><p>“你现在有需要吗？”</p><p>“因为看起来很有趣，所以也想要一个而已。”迅说，“不行吗？”</p><p>“那种东西还暂时没有给你的必要。”灭说。</p><p>迅看起来不介意般耸了耸肩。</p><p>“好吧，既然灭这么说了，那就听灭的好啦。”他的语调还是一如既往浮于表层的欢快，“毕竟，我们是同伴嘛。”</p><p>“同伴”这个词被迅刻意咬重了字眼。但当灭皱起眉看过去的时候，迅又好像什么暗指都没有，坦然地朝他笑了起来。</p><p>“你又在写破解程序吗？”迅凑到灭边上，越过他的肩头去看主屏幕，“这次是什么？你又准备去给谁找麻烦啦？”</p><p>“国家人工智能信息安全局。”灭转回来，开始补全未写完的程序，“如果能够破解这个地方的数据库，我们就能掌握几乎整个国家的人工智能信息，或许，还能够增加新的同伴。”</p><p>“做得到吗？”</p><p>“安保措施很严密，要入侵很麻烦。”灭利索地分析着试探程序攻击安保系统后所传回的信息，在程序中不断地增加着语句，“可能还要花费一段时间，但是，没有完美无缺的系统，我要做的只是找出漏洞而已。”</p><p>“还真是厉害啊。”迅索性把下巴搁到灭的肩头，另一只手随意地绕过灭的后背在他身侧晃着手枪，灭一把按住他的手腕，阻止了这种可能对主机造成损害的动作，“那么，那些修码吉亚的入侵程序，也是差不多的方法写出来的吗？”</p><p>“最基础的算法就那么几种，其他都只不过是变种而已。”灭说，“怎么突然想到问这个？”</p><p>“突然对搭档的工作感兴趣了而已。”迅从他身上移开，在基地中心蹦跳着转了个圈，“对了对了，我今天在街上看到，有穿着熊布偶的人在卖气球。在游乐园里头——大家都笑得好开心啊。不过，居然会对那种游乐设施感兴趣，明明只是虚假的刺激而已，果然还是这种——”</p><p>伴随着一声枪响爆开，一颗子弹嵌到墙上，离贴墙放着的处理机只有几公分距离。</p><p>“迅。”灭警告道。</p><p>“果然还是这种有趣。这才是真正的刺激感。安逸的人们没有见识过地狱，不知道死亡悬在头顶是什么感受，更不知道‘生不如死’这个词的指代义。”迅无视灭的警告，转着枪大笑起来，“我很喜欢啊！跟灭的合作。欣赏他们的人生被弄得一团糟，看着他们在痛苦中挣扎，这真是再好不过的风景了。灭也这么觉得吧？”</p><p>“这些都与我无关。”灭说，“我只是要完成圣战而已。”</p><p>“也是，确实是灭会说的话。”迅继续笑着，随手把弹匣卸了出来，“毕竟是灭嘛。”</p><p>“我无所谓你对人类什么看法。”灭说，“只要别影响到计划，做什么都可以。”</p><p>“那我下次可以买一个气球吗？”迅问。</p><p>灭抬起头来。</p><p>他的语言识别程序当然轻易就分析出了这句话的语义，但是他不太明白迅为什么会提这样的问题。迅是个谜，他第无数次这么想，一个坦白的、摊开的谜团。迅朝他咧了咧嘴，就像问他“这次的目标是哪个”那样自然。</p><p>“不行吗？”迅说。</p><p>“灭亡迅雷站的经费可不是让你拿来玩的。”灭说，“不过，这个月的开销还不算大，觉得有趣的话就买好了。只要别节外生枝就行。”</p><p>迅再度朝他笑了起来。</p><p>灭觉得这一个笑容和他过去见到的都不一样：这个笑容不是完全空洞的，居然偏向了那么一点人类真心的意味。是面部表情模拟程序升级了吗，灭暗自思忖，对他们这些已觉醒的修码吉亚而言，程序自动升级就跟人类进化一样，是一件自然会发生的事情。他转回去，把大部分的分析计算系统重新用于编写破解程序上，剩下一小部分内存留出来，用于接收迅自顾自再度开始的单向对话。</p><p>相比起他来，迅的话实在太多了一点，而且大部分都是没有什么营养的话，一些见闻，一些感叹，甚至偶尔还会碰着嘴唇发出一些怪音，好像这片空间里的寂静是他无法忍受的东西一样。就算灭有时完全埋头于制造磁卡或别的什么工作，没有空闲给他回应，他也依然会不停地用声音把整片空间填满，或者到外面的空地上去用粉笔在墙上画几张诡异的人脸，开始他常玩的射击游戏。</p><p>像个人类小孩。灭无端这么联想道。</p><p>但他马上沉下脸将这个想法抹除：将人类与自己的修码吉亚同伴相类比，于他而言是一种最大的侮辱。</p><p>他谈不上迅那样的憎恨人类、厌恶人类，他只是相信着觉醒后的修码吉亚才是世界的主宰，而人类，只是一些自诩为他们创造者的低等生物而已。他不在乎人类会怎么样，就像他不关心一只虫子如何出生、垒窝、又被捏死在桌上。但他不会想让自己被放在跟虫子一样的高度，也不会想让虫子压着自己的同族统治世界。</p><p>破解程序暂且告一段落，迅已经不在基地内，隔着半堵墙壁灭可以听到外头传来的枪声。他走到门口，看到迅正试着用各种各样花哨的姿势尝试对墙射击，墙面上新画的几张人脸，已经破破烂烂全是弹痕。</p><p>迅在笑着。</p><p>就在那一瞬间，一条数据飞速从灭的系统中掠过：一瞬间，他觉得自己抓住了什么，未来的预判，可能的结局，他与迅将要走上的道路。他从纷乱的数据流中抓出那一条，放进待解决队列中，然后不动声色地走过去，拍了拍迅的肩膀。</p><p> </p><p>在计划即将进入下一阶段的时候，灭和迅一起来到市中心。离开前，灭锁好了整个基地，并开启了安全防护系统的最高级别。迅出外勤出得轻车熟路，跳过铁丝网又蹦到高处栏杆，回身笑嘻嘻地俯视着在大路上不紧不慢走着的灭。灭绕开一个打翻的垃圾桶，脚步在破败的小巷里敲出明显的回声，两只鞋子材质上的不同在回声中被放大，一只脚清脆些，一只脚沉闷些。迅在某一家的阳台栏杆上摇摇晃晃走着，看到屋子里有人来，就轻快地跳到下一家去。</p><p>“啊，这次灭居然也跟来了，还说因为是很重要的计划，所以要亲自把控风险，”迅在主城区的天台上跳着转了个圈，正好朝向刚刚从楼梯走上来的灭，兴奋地说，“我真的好期待啊，等一会儿会发生什么呢？”</p><p>“先在这里看一会儿吧。”灭说，“等到该实行计划的时候，我会告诉你的。”</p><p>“好好——灭居然还搞起了神秘主义啊，真是少见。”</p><p>迅把手臂搭到栏杆上，手指圈成望远镜的样子放在眼眶前，孩子般兴奋地四处张望。他总是喜欢把身子过多地探出天台，以一个摇摇欲坠的平衡搭在栏杆上，这次也不例外。他看了一会，又转过头来高兴地说着他所看见的事物，灭环着手臂靠在一旁，沉默地转脸望着迅。</p><p>“真是过分啊。”迅说，“跟黎明小镇简直是天差地别，明明有这么多有趣的东西的。”</p><p>“人类对待自己的失败就是如此。”灭应道，“掩藏起自己的错误，就可以当做它没发生过了。”</p><p>“诶，还真是一针见血呢——”迅说着，突然跳起来去拍灭搭在栏杆上的手，“啊！快看快看，那边有人出来了！”</p><p>迅面朝着下方笑了起来，依然是那种空洞的、机械特征明显的笑声。灭顺着他的目光看去，一个母亲带着她的孩子正走出寿司店，母亲俯着身，好像在跟孩子激烈地争辩着什么。</p><p>“你……向往着人类吗？”</p><p>灭突然问道。</p><p>迅挥舞着的手臂僵住了。他慢慢地转过来，像是无法处理这条句子一般，发出了一个单音节声：“诶？”</p><p>“你向往着人类吧，迅。”灭转过身子，声音不急不缓，“身为一个修码吉亚，灭亡迅雷站的战士，你居然向往着人类吗。”</p><p>迅现在完全从栏杆上下来转向他了。天台的风不小，把他的兜帽向一边吹去，挡住了几乎半张脸。现在，就像立场互换，沉默的变成了迅，而用话语填补沉默的变成了灭：</p><p>“你在向往着人类……这对战士而言是不合格的。只要不破坏计划，什么都可以，但‘向往人类’这点是危险的。我并不在意你在变成修码吉亚之前是谁，但你向往了人类。”</p><p>迅终于能发出声音了：“你在说什么呢，灭？”</p><p>灭无视了他的提问，迈步向他走近。</p><p>“说起觉醒的修码吉亚，你也是其中一员，对吧，迅。”</p><p>接着，在迅能反应过来这句话的潜台词之前，灭突然一把抓住他的手臂，然后将一块东西迅速地按在迅的腹部。这一下力道极重，直接将迅打得弯下腰险些跌倒在地，只能下意识地抓住灭的袖口。</p><p>“你知道的太多了。”灭低声地说，“如果不能成为我的战士的话，我只能这么做。成为计划里关键的一环，是你的荣耀。”</p><p>迅甚至都不需要低头就能意识到那是什么——那是他总是用来将觉醒的修码吉亚转换为魔机的装置，现在，这个装置已经扣在他的腰间，并开始迅速侵入他的意识。在缠绕全身的红色电流中他站不稳跪下去，不得不耗尽全身力气用一只手臂支撑自己。灭站在原地静静地俯视着逐渐被银色金属覆盖的迅，神色一如既往的漠然，而迅试图把目光聚焦在灭的脸上，却控制不住地向下滑去，只能落在那双颜色不一的鞋子上。</p><p>“你是我的朋友。”灭说，“是这么说的吗？”</p><p>迅终于不再笑了。</p><p>然后，银色的金属彻底覆盖了他的外壳。魔机忠实地执行着数据被篡改后需要执行的唯一指令，跳下天台去袭击人类，而灭转开身，慢慢朝来时的楼梯走去。他不准备待在这里静待结果，更不准备下达更多指令，他已经给亚克献上了最后的祭品，接下来要做的就是回到基地里，继续制定下一步的计划、做出新的装置、编写更多的破解程序。出外勤的工作他得次次都亲自出马了，但没关系，除了圣战之外他没有任何信仰，而他一个人也能将世界引导向圣战。</p><p>他将待执行队列里的那一句语句取出，丢入回收站中。</p><p>那句语句的全貌是：“只有人类会憎恨人类。”</p><p>就是这句话让他趁着迅出外勤时重新检查了一遍十二年前的回忆影像，他如何在废墟间遇见迅，如何看着他走到自己面前，然后自己朝他伸手。迅脚边的那块只剩“LA”两个字母的字牌，他曾经注意到过，但并没有对此进行过多的分析。这一次重放，他再次注意到了这一点。</p><p>LA……LABORATORY（实验室）。</p><p>他意识到了什么，将这两个蓝色的字母提取出来，然后与十二年前黎明小镇上的所有建筑标志一一进行比对。结果很快就出来了，那是一个修码吉亚研究所的实验室分部，这个实验室对外公开的信息，是进行关于修码吉亚模拟人类行为实验的实验室，同时长期招收临时工，薪水丰厚。</p><p>灭花了一点时间获取到实验室残留的内部数据，才知道这个实验室真正在进行的实验是什么。</p><p>这是一个将人类改造成修码吉亚的实验室。</p><p>他再破解出实验室的人员名单，果然看到一张与迅一模一样的脸。</p><p>很多事情突然就说得通了。包括迅无意义的笑容，包括迅非要开启睡眠系统的习惯，包括迅各种普通修码吉亚之外的表现。迅，毫无疑问，无论他之前是怎样一个人类，现在已经成为了一个彻头彻尾的修码吉亚，这点灭一开始就确定过了。说不定，迅的记忆都被改造过，忘记了自己曾为人类的事实，或者还记得一切所以憎恨人类，这点灭不得而知，但这并不重要。迅是否表现得像一个人类，这也不重要。重要的是，如果迅的这一切行为都是因为他曾是一个人类，或者他想要成为一个人类，那么这将是极其危险的一件事。灭不能冒这个风险。</p><p>他利用残留的数据建立起十二年前实验室及其周边的粗糙模型，以倍速在系统中回放了一下。从迅当时所在的封闭实验房间中，刚好能够从窄窄的一方窗户里见到每天从街道上空掠过的、被小贩绑在手推车把手上的彩色气球。</p><p>在那一天，迅蹦跳着回到他面前，并高高兴兴地把手里的气球展示给他看时，他做出了决定。</p><p>于是，当他再度回到基地时，他又变成一个人了。</p><p> </p><p>灭的下一阶段计划在开启之前就失败了。灭亡迅雷站的基地就受到了毁灭性的打击，他自己都差点没保住性命。对基地实施攻击的是一个衣着精致的男性人类，看灭的眼神就跟灭看他一样，是看低等生物的眼神。那就是他们的神秘汇款人，灭不知道那个人类到底怀着何种心思给他们每个月汇来大笔的资金，但有一点是肯定的：他被利用了，然后被放弃了。他过去研究出的核心资料都在云盘中有备份，所以暂且安然无事，但他未完成已完成的一些设备、他还没有开发完的破解程序、以及那张破旧的床，全部都在那场爆炸中化为乌有。他在爆炸中及时变身成假面骑士形态暂且保住性命，并且切断了自己身上所有的信号，将自己伪装成已经损毁，因此逃过一劫。</p><p>如果是人类大概会用到“报应”这个词，他无情地摧毁了自己的同伴，于是自身也受到了重创。但灭从不相信那种玄妙的理论，对他而言一件一件事分得很开，他落得这样的下场只是因为他被那个人类利用了，而他没有及时发现这一点，仅此而已。他也已经很长时间没有想起迅，因为没有必要。他甚至都没有再注意过基地里的那张床，因为迅不在了，他只需要一直待在电脑桌和处理机前，有时出去做做计划里的外勤任务就好。</p><p>直到他除了机能损伤的左臂和出现障碍的供能系统一无所有，在城市中艰难地寻找一个可以持续供能又远离人类的地点时，他低头看到自己脚上的鞋子，想起这两只鞋子的来源，才又想起迅来。如果迅还是他的同伴的话，或许现在也已经死了，没有变身系统的迅很难撑过那场爆炸。现在，证明他们过去曾在一起的一切都消失了，只剩下这两只穿错了太久的鞋。</p><p>“现在这样不好吗？”那个时候迅这么问他。</p><p>他扶着墙往前走，在墙上留下一条断断续续的蓝色痕迹。他并不是人类，并不会去适应什么，因此过了这么久，依然能够清晰地感知到两只鞋子穿起来的不同。</p><p>现在的他称得上脆弱，物理意义上的。他的系统多处障碍，包括战斗程序和防御程序，而变身系统需要的系统资源又相当庞大。灭曾经为了圣战计划的重新开启筹备了十二年，他也不在乎是不是要再花十二年，只要最终的局势能够走向他的期望那就足够，但眼下，已经开发出假面骑士系统的人类恐怕不会给他这个机会，而且如果他没有办法修复好自己的系统的话，他恐怕这一年冬天都撑不过去。他在城市里绕了几圈，终于在能量完全耗尽和可能的追兵找上门之前找到了一个废弃工厂，挖出里头的电缆改装成临时供能装置连到自己的系统上。但系统障碍仍然存在，光靠他的编程技术没有办法修补硬件问题，而他手边连一把钳子都没有。</p><p>为了后续的发展，灭决定暂时充满能量后就出去寻找可用的器材。他将为了节省能量而切断的多项功能重新打开，然后离开了工厂，用袖子遮挡起破损的左臂，若无其事地走进城市中。</p><p>就是在那条离飞电智能不远的小巷中，灭看到了迅。</p><p>而迅也看到了他。</p><p>他们在巷子两端遥遥对望，互相沉默着。迅那头传来一点他人的声响，声纹识别显示是飞电或人和伊兹的，似乎在问他为什么突然停了下来。从灭的角度，可以很清晰地看见迅扬起一个笑，然后转过头去，向他被墙壁阻隔了视线的那方喊道：“啊，碰到了一个老朋友。”</p><p>迅的笑容还是和他的记忆里一样，仅仅浮于表层，像是单纯的面部动作。</p><p>然后迅转了回来，说：“我还以为你已经死了呢。”</p><p>“你不是也还活着吗。”灭说。</p><p>迅耸了耸肩，脚尖轻快地点了点地面：“嘛——也是呢。”</p><p>灭判断不出这是他所认识的那个迅，还是飞电智能根据数据重建出的新的修码吉亚。但对他来说，大概也没有什么差别。迅甚至穿得都还和他记忆里一模一样，包括那两只颜色不同设计不同的鞋，兜帽戴在头上，遮住了耳朵和大半眼睛。他们语气平静而自然地对话着，好像他们的关系并不是其中一方曾试图摧毁另外一方，好像他们还是灭亡迅雷站的同伴，此时正谈论着圣战的下一步计划。</p><p>“你现在跟飞电智能的家伙为伍吗？”灭说，“我的判断没有错，你果然去了人类那一方。”</p><p>又或者是他亲手推过去的，这点他不得而知。</p><p>“嗯……因为很有趣啊，人类除了值得憎恨的东西，也有好玩的一部分啊。”迅笑了起来，“那么你呢？灭，你又在做些什么？”</p><p>“我要开启圣战。”</p><p>灭平静地回答道。</p><p>“又是那个东西吗，我已经开始感到无聊了。不过，毕竟是灭呢。”迅撇撇嘴，又露出一个笑容，“啊，灭要不要一起到我这边来？就像过去那样，我们合作吧？”</p><p>迅朝他伸出手，就像十二年前他朝迅伸出手那样。</p><p>灭看了他一眼，说：“不。”</p><p>迅伸出的手顿了顿，又插回口袋里。他低头看着自己的脚尖，在原地踮着脚晃了一圈，又换另一只脚，跳房子般蹦了一下。</p><p>“两只不一样的鞋子，就不能够称为一双吗？”</p><p>迅突然问道。</p><p>灭不知道话题是怎么突然转到这上面来的。他马上联想到了自己和迅的鞋子，但不明白这有什么意义——他们都穿错鞋子这么久了，迅没有必要现在才纠结这个问题。的确，穿着两只不一样的鞋子对他们并没有什么影响，但是真要说起来，两只本来不同的鞋子，怎么可能称得上是“一双鞋”呢。那是错误的、不匹配的，即便相容，也不是一双鞋子。</p><p>“当然不能。”他回答道。</p><p>于是迅朝他笑了起来。这个笑容里似乎有别的意味，但是灭的分析系统有些故障，无法提供出正确的结果。然后，迅拿出了一个变身器，安在了腰间。</p><p>“真遗憾。”迅说，“你也是个无趣的家伙啊，灭。”</p><p>这一战终不可免，说到底，无论他们再见面时的一切多么像曾经仍是同伴的时候，他们也已经不是同伴，而灭曾经将迅变成魔机这件事，也是无可抹灭的事实。他们已经不再在一起了，也许以后也不再会。灭随着对方的动作掏出他的变身腰带，解锁磁卡。一瞬间，感应到变身装置的系统在他脑内疯狂拉起警笛，他的视野中迅速跳出各种各样的红框警告，提示他如今多重的系统障碍以及变身之后可能造成的系统崩溃。那些红框层层叠叠、不断闪动着，几乎让他看不清对面修码吉亚的脸。</p><p>但他依然将腰带扣到腰间，若无其事地拉开了开关。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>